Pulang
by Ricchi
Summary: Hujan menemani Sakura yang berada dalam titik terlemahnya. Adakah seorang makhluk fana yang mungkin mencarinya?– "Ayo pulang,"—Ya, karena pria itu akan akan selalu membawa Sakura pulang meski ia berada dalam kondisi terpayahnya sekali pun. / ficlet untuk meramaikan malam yang ditemani hujan ini x') mind to RnR? ;3


**Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and_ _ **NARUTO**_ _itself are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _but the story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.**

 **Warning:** AU, _plot rush_ , undeteccable typo(s), **OoC** , _ficlet_ , etc. Jauh dari kata sempurna ;)

* * *

 **.**

 **Pulang**

 **.**

* * *

Ia hanya mampu menengadahkan kepalanya, membuat wajahnya dirintiki hujan yang beramai-ramai menghujam planet bumi. Cukup lama, Sakura melakukan ini. Berharap segala rasa sedihnya hilang ditelan hujan. Berharap segala rasa sakitnya ikut hanyut bersama bulir-bulir tangisan langit.

Dadanya terasa sesak, tenggorokannya bagai dipenuhi oleh _saliva_ yang bertransformasi menjadi gumpalan-gumpalan yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. Ia menangis dengan hujan, membagi kesedihannya bersama langit. Angin malam yang menusuk tulang diabaikannya begitu saja. Rintikan air pun mulai menggila bersama kawanannya, menyerang tubuhnya secara kontinu dan bertubi-tubi. Sakura mengabaikannya juga. Rasa sakit hatinya lebih mendominasi gerak refleks dan pikiran rasional otaknya.

Kenapa …? Satu kata berisi enam huruf tersebut menghantui otaknya, berepetisi memenuhi isi kepalanya. Ia merasa … hampa. Ditolak oleh orang yang ia sukai rasanya … sungguh menyedihkan. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam ia menunggu pria itu. Detik demi detik ia lalui mengharap eksistensi pria itu. Sayangnya … segudang harapan itu hilang ditelan asa. Realita menampar Sakura karena ekspektasinya terlalu tinggi. Pria itu bahkan tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Kembali, ia terisak kencang. Ia mengeluarkan segala emosi yang dari tadi tertahan dalam bentuk lolongan frustrasi. Kedua kakinya bahkan sudah tak mampu menopang bobot tubuhnya. Ia terduduk lemas di taman dalam kondisi buruk. Suaranya mulai parau akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

Sakura berada dalam titik terlemahnya. Adakah seorang makhluk fana yang mungkin mencarinya? Adakah seseorang yang akan membawanya pulang?

Gadis usia dua puluh itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut. Tubuhnya membiru dengan bibir yang bergetar. Tiba-tiba saja bumi terasa berhenti berputar kala tetesan air yang menembus pori-pori kulitnya berhenti merintikinya. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Dia tak datang, 'kan?" suara bariton laki-laki itu memenuhi indera pendengaran milik Sakura.

Kedua _emerald_ Sakura bertemupandang dengan oniks laki-laki itu. Rasanya ia ingin menangis lagi. Ya, Sasori, laki-laki yang ia sukai tak datang. Pria ini memang sudah memperingatkan Sakura tadi, tapi … Sakura bertingkah bak batu.

Pria itu berlutut, menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Sakura. Ia memegang payung di tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya berusaha untuk melepaskan jas kantornya.

"Pegang," titahnya kepada Sakura sambil menjulurkan payung yang tadi dia bawa.

Pria itu melingkari bahu Sakura, memakaikannya jas tadi. Sedangkan Sakura tanpa sadar menahan napas saat wangi maskulin menguar memenuhi hidungnya akibat jarak pria berambut _raven_ –yang sekarang basah karena hujan–itu terlalu dekat. Kemudian laki-laki itu mengambil payung tadi dan berdiri sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo pulang," ucapnya kemudian.

Sakura menyambut uluran tangan pria itu, ia mengangguk lemah, "Hm," balasnya singkat. Ia memberi jeda sebentar, "Maafkan aku dan … terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

Ya, ternyata ada yang mencarinya. Yang akan selalu membawa Sakura pulang meski ia berada dalam kondisi terpayahnya sekali pun. Seseorang yang membawanya kembali ke tempat teraman dan ternyamannya, Uchiha Sasuke, suaminya.

.

.

.

.

 **end**

.

a/n: Hai. Karena hujan aku jadi pengen bikin yang kaya gini deh :") kenapa pendek? Namanya juga _ficlet_. Tolong jangan ada yang protes soal _words_ , ya. Nah, terima kasih buat pak dosen yang ngomongin soal hujan dan kebetulan malem ini juga hujan _plus_ dengerin lagunya Mbak Aimer jadi makin galao(?) duh semoga _feel_ -nya berasa, itu aja harapanku, sih. Ini ceritanya Sasuke sama Sakura tuh memang udah nikah tapi ya klasik lah, anggap aja dijodohin x) Kalo masih gak ngerti plot singkatnya, bisa PM aku aja ya :)

Terima kasih yang udah baca sampe sini x) berminat untuk meninggalkan jejak? :3

P.s: Doakan saya yaa, mau UTS teori nicc Jumat besok :") makanya galau wkwk /ga.


End file.
